


My Love, When You Dream Them Up

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Not like you'll ever know that."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, When You Dream Them Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flourescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys

_Oh that boy’s a slag._

So maybe Patrick and Gerard didn’t have a technically _real_ relationship. Maybe it was just sleeping together whenever they could and felt like it. And maybe Patrick wished it was more than sex sometimes. Maybe. He wouldn’t bring it up anyways.

Then one night, Patrick was half asleep in Gerard’s apartment, the two of them naked in Gerard’s bed. If Patrick had the energy or the drive to get up, he’d leave. But he was warm and comfortable here and Gerard wasn’t kicking him out. Gerard was light tracing lazy circles on Patrick’s back with a finger. They brushed their lips against Patrick’s shoulder, which made him shiver.

“I kind of like you,” Gerard whispered. Patrick nearly stopped breathing at that, but he made himself do so because he probably looked like was asleep to Gerard and he wanted to hear if there was more. “Not like you’ll ever know that.”

He felt the bed shift as they rolled away from him. He didn’t like that, so he scooched so he was up next to them again. He rubbed his head against their shoulder.

It was a few minutes before Patrick whispered “I kind of like you too.”

He felt Gerard freeze and then loosen up completely, putting their head down on top of his.

They both fell asleep like that.

_The best you’ve ever had._


End file.
